The invention relates to a bicycle fork, a bicycle frame and a method for producing a bicycle frame.
Bicycle forks, bicycle frames and methods for producing bicycle frames are already known.
A known bicycle frame comprises a base frame having a head tube designed to accommodate a bicycle fork. Such base frame further comprises a seat tube designed to accommodate a bicycle saddle. Furthermore, a rear body is linked to the base frame and comprises chain braces and seat braces. This rear body is pivotally linked to the base frame. Further, the rear body is supported at the base frame by a spring damper system. Said spring damper system comprises a damper and a spring. In a variant of this configuration the spring is a coil spring. In an alternative configuration the spring is an air spring.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle fork, a bicycle frame and a method for producing a bicycle frame which is configured differently in that at least one feature is different from that of known bicycle frames or known bicycle forks or the known method for producing bicycle frames, respectively.